Networked computers are used to transmit and fetch information to and from local sources (e.g., computers used in a business) and remote sources (e.g., enterprise services offered over the internet). To ensure privacy and security during communication between networked computers, authentication and verification mechanisms are commonly used.
Conventional network architectures often include multiple service providers and/or web applications that provide sensitive information. Each service provider and/or web application typically has an independent authentication mechanism. Therefore, if a client attempts access to a second service provider after providing credentials and authenticating itself to a first service provider, that client must repeat the authentication process with the second service provider. Conventional network architectures also may include network appliances (e.g., storage servers, network monitors, gateways, etc.). Each network appliance typically also has an independent authentication mechanism. Therefore, a user may be required to separately provide first credentials to the network appliance for login, and provide second credentials to a web application for login.